Slipping Through The Cracks (ObiYuki)
by megzyh
Summary: "It is not often that he lets anything slip between the cracks in his carefully constructed facade, and she knows that right now she will have to be the glue to fill in the gaps."


Slipping Through The Cracks (ObiYuki)

"It is not often that he lets anything slip between the cracks in his carefully constructed facade, and she knows that right now she will have to be the glue to fill in the gaps."

She often wondered about him. About his past. All the things he'd seen, what hid behind those steady, golden eyes. Sometimes she would catch him, during a particularly long day, staring off into the distance as if lost in thought.

She worried sometimes, about how he hid everything away from the world, wondered how he did it. Sometimes he seemed so open, she would feel like maybe she knew all there was to know about him, and other times it was as if she knew nothing at all. He was like an impenetrable wall that every so often became a membrane, allowing very small bits of emotion to dribble through.

Those were moments that she treasured. Precious moments which drew her slowly closer to the illusive man she would easily dub her best friend.

Their current situation was an interesting one. Shirayuki often traveled outside of Wistal Castle and to neighboring countries to gather uncommon herbs for herself and Ryuu to study and for creating new antidotes. She was always left in awe of the share volume of medicinal herbs and plants that she had yet to learn about.

Zen of course was apprehensive about her leaving on her own for extending periods of time, especially when her travels often took her further a field than a day's journey. Obi of course, faithful as ever, followed along with her and would have done so even without the prince's direction.

This time they had traveled nearly four days ride to a small town by the name of Saint Duncan's Ridge. Tucked behind some of the tallest Tanbarun mountains, and sheltered in a vegetation rich valley, Saint Duncan's was not an easy place to get to and although her riding skilled had been improving under Obi's instruction, Shirayuki did not yet have the confidence to lead her own horse through such rough terrain, and so she and Obi had doubled on his mount.

The last three nights had been spent at small inns along the way, and one night in the small tents they had packed into the saddle bags. Tonight however, having reached their destination they had found themselves in another predicament. There purpose of coming to this town had been on a whim. Ryuu had been reading through some old journals and had found mention of a flower that supposedly did wonders for back pain and dizzy spells. Said plant only grew in the Tanbarun mountains and there had been specific mention of Saint Duncan's Ridge as the best place to find it in large quantities.

It took longer to convince Zen to let her go, due to the distance and also having to cross over Clarines' borders. Eventually though, with Obi's promise for no harm to come to their red headed friend, they had set off. Now, upon their arrival, Obi and Shirayuki had found that Saint Duncan's Ridge was a tiny, haunted looking town, whose occupants were not overly friendly.

Not planning on staying longer than necessary, Obi had paid a stable boy to lodge their horse overnight and he and Shirayuki planned to gather as much of the flower the next day on their way out of town.

The next obstacle to cover though was their own board, and Saint Duncan's Ridge seemed to only have the one inn. A small, rickety looking shack run by a standoffish and grumpy older woman. Neither herself or the building looked fit for having guests but it was the best they were going to get without spending another night in their tents, and with rain on the horizon they had decided it best not to risk getting ill before the journey home.

The inn itself went by the name of Duncan's Ditch, a name about as appealing as the building itself, and comprised of only three rentable rooms. Two of which had double sized beds, and one of which had two singles. During stays at previous inns, Shirayuki and Obi had hired separate, single rooms but found that this time it would not be so simple.

The double rooms at The Ditch cost almost twice as much as the single, and with limited funds for the journey home, they came to the conclusion that they would have to put aside proper conduct for the night and share a room.

At first Shirayuki had been apprehensive about sharing the same room as her body guard, something she had only done once before and at time it had not just been her in the room, but eventually decided that she would feel safer the closer to him she was and in this peculiar, dead end town, would take all the security she could get.

Before bed they took turns using the adjoining bathroom to change into sleeping attire and wash their faces, which were dry and dusty from travel.

"Are you sure this is okay, Miss?" Obi questioned her once again.

"Yes Obi, I'm sure it will be fine." She smiles up at him reassuringly. "I trust you." She knows that he already knows this, and that she didn't really need to add it, but she also knows that he still likes to hear it. He often second guesses himself when it comes to his worth in another's eyes and this again is something she wonders if is a steam from a part of his past.

She can see the gratefulness in his eyes upon hearing her worlds, the stronger set to his shoulders. Smiling at him once more she then moves towards her small bed and tugs the covers over her cold legs.

Both beds are pushed again the wall opposite the door to the bathroom door, a small bedside table set between them. The door into the hallway is in the other wall with a small, single paned window set into the wall opposite. The room itself is barely six meters long, from door to window, and less than half as wide. The two travelers have had to shuffle around each other awkwardly since they entered the room and only now that they are both on or in their separate beds, does it feel like there is any room to breath between them.

Obi is perched on the edge of his bed, his legs crossed like a school kid and one of his knives in his hand as he carefully sharpens it's edges. He looks so relaxed, Shirayuki thinks, a roof over his head and his shoulders slack beneath his dark undershirt.

Distracted by the slope of his collar bones and the tip of the silvery scare that peaks from beneath the neckline, she turns her attention back towards his carefull, long fingered hands, watching how they gracefully drag the blade across the file.

"You should get some sleep, Obi." Shirayuki claims as she herself shuffle under the covers, pulling them tightly up under her chin.

"I will miss, don't worry." He looks up briefly, "I just need to finish this first."

"Okay, just don't stay up too long."

"I won't." He assures his companion with a small smile. Content with that she rolls away from him to face the window, resting as comfortably as she can against the lumping mattress. She listens to the methodical sound of metal against metal as Obi finishes the task at hand. About ten minutes later he seems to finish and reaches up to turn of the light.

"Goodnight, Miss." he whispers into the darkness of the room and pretending to already be asleep she does not reply, only listens as he too settles into his bed closest to the door, protective even in slumber. Shirayuki finally closes her own eyes and allows the tendrils of sleep to pull her under.

It could of minutes of even hours later that she is woken by a rustle sound from the bed next to her. Assuming it is Obi getting up to use the bathroom, she ignore us and tries to return to her dreamy state. However the sound persists and is soon paired with low groaning noises and the occasional mumbled word.

Slowly Shirayuki rolls over to confirm that Obi is indeed still asleep but seems to be dreaming. Dismissing it as nonsense sleep talk she rolls back the other way and settles into the warm cocoon of blankets she has created.

Just as she is about to fall back asleep a scream is torn from Obi's throats and she startled awake and vaults upright on her bed. Looking across as her friend she finds him tossing violently against the mattress, his face screwed up and haunting in the low gleam of the moon.

For a moment she remains stock still in a state of shook, Obi's usually carefully composed facade crumbling before her very eyes. And then she is out of bed and hurrying across the floor, the wood cold and rough against her feet, towards Obi's bed.

"Obi?" She questions lightly as she perches on the very edge of the bed, just out of reach of his flailing arms. Beads of sweat coating his clammy skin. He doesn't respond, only groans again in protest to whatever it is he is seeing behind his eyelids.

"Obi, wake up." She tries again this time reaching out to rest a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, shaking lightly in hopes of waking him. There is still no response as another strangled gasp is ripped from his through, a dry sandpaper sound followed by the spilling of tiny tear drops from the corners of his eyes, screwed tightly shut.

"Hey, hey wake up Obi!" She is more desperate now. Never before has she seen his so ruined, so desperate and it breaks her heart just to hear him sound so distressed. How often do these dream visit him? How often does he wake alone and in a sweat, his chest heaving, the only indication the he is still alive, that none of it was real.

She moves closer on the bed so that she is practically hanging over the top of him. She reaches a hand out to brush the tears from his face and rests both hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly.

"Come on, please!" She calls to him through his thrashing, holding him still against the mattress as best she can. But he is a lot stronger than she is. "It's just a dream, Obi. Wake up."

Then quick as a flash and before she can react his long, slim hands, the same ones she watched, so carefully sharpening the knife just hours earlier, are around her throat. He has flipped her over, her back now against the mattress, pushing her down into the springs. He is leaning right over her, his eyes wide and wild. But glazed as if he still believes he is dreaming.

She gasps against his grip, her hand wrapped around his upper arm, trying to loosen his grip as she fights for breath.

"Obi!" Her voice is strangled and weak but determined. "It's me, it's Shirayuki! You're okay."

He stares at her in confusion, a snarl on his lips and fire in his eyes but his grip on her throat loosens briefly. This is her chance.

"Obi," she says softly. "you can let go, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Very slowly, his fingers retract themselves from her and his eyes begin to clear. A look of pain and realization cross his features as she sits up and shuffles back from him to rest against the head board. She is not moving away in fear, but to give him room to breath and to allow him to get his bearings once again. His golden eyes look up to meet hers and his mouth trembles ever so slightly.

"Oh god," he shakes his head, looks down as his hands in horror before pushing the heals of his palms against his eyes. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Miss."

For a moment he looks as if he is considering running away, as far as possible and never returning. But he would feel worse for leaving her than he ever could for staying. With watery eyes and a sniffling gasp he topples forward, resting his head against her shoulder as his hands know themselves into her night shirt.

"I'm so sorry." He repeats over and over as his tears dampen her clothes. Her arms come up around a him, calming his shacking shoulders. Running reassuringly through his short hair.

"It's okay." Shirayuki whispers into his ear, her cheek resting against the side of his head. "You're okay. I've got you."

It is hours before his breaths begin to even out, exhaustion taking over the grief and the guilt. Shirayuki continues to mumble into his ear long after he falls asleep, her back still resting low against the head board, his head resting on her chest, an arm around her waist. Soft snore follow from his mouth with every exhale.

Her fingers still card through his hair, rubbing along his back until the small hours of the morning. Pressing her lips gently against his forehead she kisses him lightly before allowing her own eyes to fall shut. When the sun rises the next day that are both sounds asleep, curled together in the small single bed. Shirayuki wakes briefly to see Obi's resting face, peaceful and lineless, totally at ease. She runs a hand over the back of his head, smiley lightly as he presses himself closer. She closes her eyes once again. The flowers can wait, right now, this is where she needs to be.


End file.
